1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an electro-mechanical device incorporating manual emergency control means for the automatic opening of the doors of boxes of the type enclosing safety equipments on aircraft, such as protection masks and oxygen generators.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Devices designed for the same general purpose are already known through other U.S. Patent Nos. 3 753 316 and 3 942 828.
These patents recite devices comprising a ball-type locking mechanism wherein the withdrawal of a piston, caused either by the magnetic pull of a solenoid or manually, permits the movement of a set of balls towards an inoperative position for releasing the door closing members. The power demand, notably for the solenoid, in order to release the piston, increases with the force necessary for moving the balls and with the resultant clamping force exerted on the locking piston proper.